Jailbait
by dftreaper
Summary: a 3-shot of 3 different jailbait couples! UraIchi, IchiHitsi,and RenIchi. yaoi. no like no read.
1. Urahara and Ichigo

**Warning: UraIchi. Yaoi, no like, no read.**

**Disclaimer: In my dreams.**

**Summary: Yoruichi makes fun of Urahara's poor wittle Strawberry. Aww.**

* * *

"Jailbait," Yoruichi coughed as she walked past.

"What was that?" Ichigo growled. The cat woman snickered and she exited the room. Ichigo glowered heatedly at her retreating back. Letting out a sigh, he scrubbed a hand through his hair. She was the only one who knew of his and Urahara's relationship, and boy did she make use of it. As he returned to his neglected math homework, he felt a pair of arms encircle his waist. Bracing his hands on the thighs and either side of him, he leaned back into the strong chest of the blond shop owner.

"Kisuke," he mumbled. Reaching up, Urahara removed the hat from its regal perch atop the blonde locks, and set it on the floor beside him. He moved his lips to the back of Ichigo's neck, making his strawberry sigh. Ichigo tilted his head back, giving the blond easy access to his neck. Kisuke hummed in response. Turning Ichigo around, he met the teen's lips with his own. Obligingly opening his mouth, Ichigo let Urahara's tongue search the warm cavern. Hands finding their way to the shopkeeper's neck, Ichigo moaned into the kiss.

"Awww! Lookie how cute! My old friend, Kisuke, and his jailbait boyfriend!" the cat woman cackled.

"Yoruichi!" Ichigo yelled, shoving himself out of the kiss.

"My, my," Urahara hid his smirk behind his ever-present fan.

* * *

**Omake:**

**Moi: Hello! Uhm, I'm not sure what to say here. Well, this is going to be a 3 chapter fic with the pairings: UraharaxIchigo (as seen above), ToshiroxIchigo, and RenjixIchigo. The title stems from the fact that all these pairings include people that will cause one or the other to be jailbait. For the pairing of Toshiro and Ichigo, this will go by physical age.**

**Urahara: My, our little strawberry is still chasing Yoruichi-san…**

**Yoruichi: *cackles***

**Ichigo: Come back here, you crazy cat freak!**

**Moi: *sweatdrop* Ok, well, that was chapter one, so, thank you for reading and please review!! Bye!**

**Owari.**


	2. Ichigo and Hitsugaya

**Warning: IchiHitsu. Yaoi. Fluff. Mild humor. No like, no read.**

**Disclaimer: Yea, in my dreams**

**Summary: Ichigo is very much missing his little Toshiro...**

* * *

There is a reason Ichigo was always poking fun at Rukia's drawings. Though they were bad by anyone's standards, they were horrible by Ichigo's. Our favourite strawberry is an exceptionally good artist, and, as such, he was currently doing a very on-the-ball representation of a sleeping dragon coiled on an arctic glacier. This picture was a frequent entry, as it reflected his thoughts of his own dragon. Ichigo was very much missing his little Toshi-chan at the moment, and so, presently, was mindlessly sketching.

However, Rangiku had promised she would deliver his ice prince to him today, which is why Ichigo is nearly hopping up and down in anticipation. Earlier in the day, a hell butterfly had nearly flapped his wings off to deliver her excited message.

"_Ichigo, my little taicho has been over worked and has been pushing paperwork on me left and right!! I need a break, so expect him today. I beg you, please, please, please, keep him from the office all day! He even managed to get some ink on me yesterday! My poor hand was stained with ink!! I need your help! Let him relax, but we need him back tomorrow. Thank you so much. Rangiku." _The little black creature had recited in her jovial voice. Ichigo grinned widely and sent the insect back with a very grateful message of thanks.

Now, waiting, Ichigo was about ready to explode. His little Toshi was taking _forever_, and he was inpatient for a kiss. His head snapped up as he read the reiatsu he knew oh so well. Resting his cheek in his palm, he waited.

Toshiro opened the window, making eye contact through the glass. He entered the room, gently leaning against the glass. Ichigo smiled.

"Toshiro." The word rolled off Ichigo's tongue effortlessly.

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho" he corrected with a smirk. Ichigo scoffed and got up. Walking over to the boy on his window ledge, he wrapped his arms around the lithe waist and pulled the tendo into a kiss. Said tendo wrapped his arms around the neck of his strawberry possessively. He would have to thank Matsumoto later. Parting his lips he let the ryoka's tongue invade his mouth. _Hmm, _Hitsugaya thought, _he tastes like ramen._ Disengaging his lips, Ichigo murmured, "I missed you, Toshiro,"

"Baka," Toshiro replied, pulling Ichigo back for another kiss. He really would have to thank Matsumoto. After he punished her with paperwork. He smirked inwardly at the thought. Well, that's what she gets for yelling "jailbait" at him as he was stepping through the Senkaimon.

_

* * *

_

**Omake:**

**Moi: Hello! So, chapter 2 is done!! Only one more to go!**

**Matsumoto: Ooh! Who knew Ichigo could get taicho to loosen up like that? Ah! I forgot to thank you for telling me of the concept "jailbait". But, what exactly does it mean?**

**Moi: eh heh heh heh *sweatdrop* Let's save that for another time. For now, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and added me to their alert lists and all those wonderful things! You guys are the reason this chapter is out so fast! Thank you all so much! Goodbye!**

**Owari.**


	3. Renji and Ichigo

**Warning: IchiRen. Yaoi, Angst. Language. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: Yea, in my dreams.**

**Summary: Ichigo has nightmares on that certain day.**

* * *

It was that day. The day that came every year, and the day that he dreaded. It was the day his mother died.

Ichigo stood under the warn spray, shoulders hunched, palms braced on the tile. It happened again. He'd had another nightmare. His tears mixed with the water running down his face. He sank to his knees, head in hands. Sobbing convulsively, he pounded the tub with a fist. Reaching for the knob, he turned up the heat. It stung his flesh and angry steam coiled. He couldn't feel it, too lost in the grief he still carried, even after all these years. Resting his forehead on the rim of the bath, he wrapped his arms around himself.

"Kaa-san," he sobbed. "Why? Why… Kaa-san…" rocking back and forth, he made no effeort to retain his tears. "WHAT THE FUCK DID SHE EVER DO?!" he screamed into the thick air of the small bathroom. Resorting back to pounding his fist against the tile, over and over, he shouted desperately. His knuckles were raw and bleeding, copper coloured liquid swirled around the drain, clashing with the bright porcelain. His orange hair stuck to his face and was plastered to his head. He knew he looked pitiful, but he didn't care. His pleas calmed and he drew in a shaky breath. Curling his knees to his chest, he rested his head in the crooks of his elbows, hiding his face.

He didn't hear the shinigami enter his currently lonely flat, didn't sense the reiatsu, wasn't aware of the red-head's presence until he noticed the disrupted spray. Looking up, he saw him. The tattoos, the outrageous hair, the red eyes. _Renji…_

"Renji." He whispered. He shot into his lover's arms, burying his face in the fuku-taicho's neck. Renji wrapped his arms around Ichigo's trembling back, rubbing soothing circles into the taught muscles.

"Shh, Ichi. It's Ok. I'm here. I'm here. Yer Ok."

"Renji," he repeated the red-head's name, his own personal mantra, soothing his frazzled nerves, safe from the nightmares in his lover's embrace. Renji tilted Ichigo's chin up with a finger, looking into the chocolate gaze. He rested his forehead against the younger man's and asked, "Are ya alright?" Ichigo nodded, leaning in and pressing his lips to the ones that he had become so familiar with, getting lost in the comforting sensation of Renji gently returning the kiss. He opened his mouth slightly, inviting Renji's tongue to twine with his own, sighing as some of the tension finally started to leave his body, he relaxed into the larger man's hold.

He could deal with the nightmares of his mother's death, as long as he had Renji to hold him when his tears flow and cease to come any longer. As long as he had Renji by his side, he could deal with whatever that stupid bitch life decided needed to be thrown at him. There was no question. As long as he had Renji.

* * *

**Omake:**

**Moi: Hello! OK, so, this was pretty angsty. When I started to write this I had the intention of fluff. Wow. It really doesn't go with the series title at all. Oh, well. Thank you all for reading, and please review. Good bye!**

**Owari.**


End file.
